falkuzrulesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spawn Egg
A spawn egg is an item that may be used to spawn mobs directly. It is available to regular players in Creative Mode and to server operators in both Creative and Survival Mode. It allows the player to spawn a variety of mobs on command, although some mobs are not available for certain reasons. There are 26 eggs available in total without mods or hacking. Obtaining Spawn eggs are not normally obtainable in Survival Mode. In Creative Mode, the player can use the "Pick Block" key on an existing mob to obtain their respective egg. Spawn eggs are also available in the Creative inventory. Using commands Spawn eggs can be obtained by ops using the command /give. When using this method, the damage value of the egg spawned pertains to the Entity ID of the entity it makes. However, if a spawn egg not listed in the table below is created, it cannot spawn entities and will just make a sound as though an arrow has been shot. These eggs will be the default color, white with gray spots. When a player hovers over the image with their mouse the name of the egg is "Spawn". This egg has no specific properties and can not spawn any mob. The format for the /give command is: '/give spawn_egg ' However, this can be simplified to: '/give @p spawn_egg ' Example: /give MartialArtix spawn_egg 120 would give MartialArtix a single villager spawn egg. Usage Spawn eggs are used by right-clicking on a surface. The egg's mob will appear with its feet immediately adjacent to the surface. Unlike chicken eggs and Ender pearls, spawn eggs are not thrown; the player must be within normal range of the block. Hostile and neutral mobs (except wolves) spawned while on the Peaceful difficulty setting will spawn but instantly deleted from the world, just like mobs from monster spawners. The player may also place the eggs in dispensers, which will spawn the mob directly in front of the dispenser itself. This would be useful for adventure maps and traps. Spawn eggs renamed by anvils will spawn animals with that name attached to them as an NBT tag. This name will also appear in death messages. Ability to spawn Notes: All mobs with baby counterparts will spawn as adults unless the spawn egg is used on its corresponding mob (adult or baby) which will cause its baby counterpart to spawn instead. Any entity not in the list above, such as paintings, entity blocks, or primed TNT, cannot be created with spawn eggs, even if set to the relevant entity ID value by commands. The egg is colored gray. Renaming If you rename a spawn egg in an anvil then spawn that mob that entity will have the name you renamed the spawn egg. But since certain mobs cannot be spawned using a spawn egg, the following cannot be renamed on an anvil: *Iron Golem *Snow Golem *Ender Dragon *The Wither Spawn .name< In Pocket Edition, if one goes into Creative Mode, gets a Spawn Egg and a Bow, charges the bow, and switches to the spawn egg just as they shoot the bow, the spawn egg will turn into a chicken spawner-like "Spawn .name<". The same method can be done with anything else using data values, like dyes, and the player will receive whatever that item's data value 0 is (such as Ink Sacs for dyes). History Official Release *1.1 **11w49a - Added spawn eggs. They only had one texture file. **12w01a - The egg and markings' texture files were separated so they could have different colors. *1.2.1 **12w03a - Spawn eggs can be placed into a dispenser. Activating the dispenser will spawn the mob in front of it. Spawn eggs become stackable. **12w04a - Added Ocelot spawn eggs. **Before 1.2, unspawnable mobs such as Ender Dragons, Snow Golems, and Giants could be spawned through edited spawn eggs. *1.3.1 **12w18a - Villager spawn eggs until this version always spawned farmers. This version made it randomly chosen. *1.4.2 **12w32a - Zombie Villagers can be spawned using Zombie spawn eggs. **12w36a - Wither Skeletons have a high chance to spawn from an skeleton egg if the player is in the Nether. This can even lead to Wither Skeletons replacing normal skeletons in a Spider Jockey duo in the Nether. **12w38a - Added Witch spawn egg. *1.4.4 - Baby mobs are spawnable by using a spawn egg with its corresponding mob. *January 7, 2013 - Dinnerbone tweeted the first image of a renamed mob appearing in a death message. *1.5 **13w02a - Mobs spawned from renamed eggs have the name of the eggs and the names appear in death messages. Mobs can display their custom name as a name tag. *1.6.1 **13w16a - Added horse spawn eggs. **13w24a - Spawn eggs now work on water. **1.6pre - A spawn egg named Dinnerbone or Grumm will spawn mobs upside-down. *1.7.4 **13w48b - A spawn egg named jeb_ can be used on a sheep to make its wool gain a rainbow-wool-changing effect. The wool dropped after death or shearing stays the same. *1.8 **14w11a - Added Endermite spawn egg. **14w25a - Added Guardian spawn egg. **14w27a - Added Rabbit spawn egg. Pocket Edition Alpha *0.7.0 - Added spawn eggs for chicken, sheep, pigs, and cows. *0.9.0 **build 1 - Added more spawn eggs including Mooshroom, Creeper, Enderman, Silverfish, Skeleton, Slime, Spider, Zombie, Zombie Pigman. Correct name for spawn eggs. **build 2 - Added Villager spawn egg. The eggs can be used to program newly added Monster Spawner blocks. Console Version *TU9 - Added spawn eggs. Eggs can be placed into a dispenser. Activating the dispenser will spawn the mob instead of dispensing the egg as an item. *TU11 - Added a message when the user tries to spawn a hostile mob from a spawn egg in Peaceful mode. Trivia *Mobs spawned via this item act the same as normally spawned ones. As such, hostile mobs will de-spawn if the player ventures too far. *In Creative mode, one spawn egg can be used to spawn mobs infinite times; however, in Survival Mode, spawn eggs will be used up (e.g. one spider spawn egg will only spawn one spider; it will then be used up; a stack will spawn sixty-four). *When spawning an Enderman using a spawn egg on peaceful difficulty, it can exist long enough to pick up a block. *Possibly due to spawn limits, spawn eggs only stack to 16 on the Xbox 360 Edition while stacks of 64 can be made on the PC version. *The Endermite's spawn egg has a reversed pattern of the Silverfish's. *According to Notch, breeding was originally planned to happen through moving "egg blocks" around. *Using a spawn egg while in peaceful won't spawn a hostile mob.